Remember
by marisolfaudoa
Summary: What happens when Zeref just makes a little visit to somewhere near and dear to him? What might happen to him, what will he learn?


There I was standing in front of her grave, overwhelmed with all the feelings that want to pop out but I kept hidden inside of me. _**Mavis Vermillion**_ is what I read from the tombstone, I touch my pale cheeks as I feel something soft and wet fall downwards.

"Mavis" The word managed to choke out of my mouth even though I told the word to stay, but I wished she was still here sitting next to me and making me laugh like she would. She would always protect me when I get in trouble and I would protect her when she got into trouble. I miss her sweet laugh, smile, and how she would treat me like a normal person even though she knew I wasn't one and could never be one. I watch as fireflies fly and flicker around her grave lighting the little shelter up like how she would always light up a room when she came inside, no matter how dark the situation was.

She had blonde hair as bright as the sun that would always attract my attention, her eyes looked like emeralds trapped and formed to little, beautiful eyes. She was amazing leader and she made a guild called Fairy Tail and it made me wonder if fairies had tails, she made Tennoji Island the guild's sacred grounds and it was the place we first met. She looked as an angle and the little wings she had placed on her head just made me believe it more that she was an angel sent from the above, my angle. I couldn't protect her or help myself at all even though she protected and trusted me with her life, we were best friends. I didn't save her unless she would have been here standing next to me with her laughter filling my ears, her smile lighting up the day more then it could ever without her. She acted amazing and treated everyone the same, including me even though I did something to her that I now regret and I hope never to find anyone like that again, I could never move on.

Here I was, on Tennoji island standing right next to her grave and watching as the fireflies fill the room with light, hope, and life. I have a memory of when she was young and I was a younger we would go outside, catch fireflies, and imagine where fireflies came from. She thought outer space because they light up 'magically', even though we live in a world of magic and have strange things happen everyday she chose fireflies to be the magical one.

*Laugh* Sometimes she made me wonder was why we were friends, why didn't she back away when she learned I was the mage of death. I wanted to be alone but she didn't let me be, we became friends then best friends with me, she was my only friend. When she died I wanted to destroy the world for making me do that, the world never wanted me to be happy just feel guilt and sorrow eating me on the inside. Tears were falling really hard in a steady beat hitting the ground and I couldn't and didn't stop them from falling, I just let them fall and let my feelings out, I yelled.

"MAVIS! DON'T LEAVE ME!... Please, don't leave me here alone." I couldn't help but be sad even though I have seen people pass because of me but Mavis was the only one who was my friend, I never wanted this to happen. The tears started to slow down but the steady beat kept on playing like gravity was pulling them down and down so I didn't try to stop them.

Then I heard a voice I heard before, "Natsu" is what I said before Natsu, pink haired boy, Gray a raven haired boy, Lucy a blonde, Erza has scarlet hair, and Happy a cat with blue fur came. They all popped out and I jumped back scared of what would happen to me, if they remembered me from the last time we met and I could see Natsu remembers. The will soon die once the world starts to get destroyed but I shouldn't kill in front of Mavis. He got wrapped around in flames slowly walking towards me, his hand forming into a fist and slowly lifting up so it can hit its target, I knew it was me. When he was finally in front of me his fist came crashing down and I didn't defend because I knew I deserved it, I waited for impact but it never came.

Natsu's eyes became wide and just backed away looking towards me but I had a feeling he was looking at something else, he was looking straight at me. I heard Natsu ask a question and it made the tears fall as the rain would in a huge storm, I couldn't believe he asked that and then I knew he was staring at me looking confused as why the tears were falling.

"1st Master, why are you here?" Natsu asked and I couldn't help but cry because it just reminded me of Mavis, they all started to look at me.

I then said with sorrow in my voice. "Why did you say that, Mavis isn't here."

Gray looked at me and yelled at me with hatred fulling his voice. "How do you know her name and why do you care, you just kill and hurt people when ever you just want to be alone so why do you care!" Then I heard a voice that made me freeze in my place except my tears they were falling non-stop, I thought I would never hear that voice again.

"Children, stop making Zeref feel bad, it is not his fault." Mavis Vermillion herself said that, I wanted to hug her so bad because I thought I lost her years and years ago. I looked around and saw Mavis, tears just stopped like they were frozen in time because she was here in front of me and defending me like she would always.

"Yes First Master" They all said but Erza, Gray and Natsu continued "but why are you defending, him?" Mavis gave a cheerful grin

"Don't you defend your friends when they are being offended, that is what I am doing right now!" They all had a surprised look and brought up silence for about a minute then Lucy asked "You guys were friends?" Mavis shook her head and then corrected Lucy from her mistake.

"We are friends!" She said in a happy voice and staring at me with a bright smile, I was still looking at Mavis and I couldn't believe she said that we still were friends. After what I did to her, and now I was sobbing, everyone was looking at me but Mavis she was sitting next to me asking me.

"Zeref, are you alright, do you need me to get you anything?" I looked at her and she gave me a cheerful grin again, I just put my head in my hands overwhelmed with all the feelings inside of me wanting to come out because she is here again. I never thought she would come back, for me out of everyone and everything. She still died, the world still hates me, the world should pay for what they did but now Mavis brings something else out of me.

All I did was move away from her, her cheerful grin became a confused, sad look that I couldn't help but feel bad that I made her do. I asked in a soft voice and stopped my crying so only she could hear me,

"Why are we still friends?" she lightened her look a bit and said.

"We will always be friends no matter our actions." I started to cry once more, I told out loud and everyone could hear me.

"B-but I did this to you, I should just stay away because I do this to everyone I meet. But you were my only friend and *sob* I never wanted to hurt you." Everyone gasped at my statement and the little cat Happy his name is spoke up and managed to say but not with stuttering the words.

"Y-y-y-you k-killed 1st M-master?" I looked at Happy and slowly nod my head disgraced that I have to tell them that I killed Mavis, but it was not my attention to kill her. They all gasped again and Natsu yelled at me,

"How could you, you monster!" Mavis gasped and hugged me and I was shocked, she told Natsu.

"He is not a monster, it was not in our attention that I could die for doing 1 thing that I really wanted to do." I was just looking down at the floor with nothing to do or say to the kids in front of me, what am I supposed to do?

They all looked at us confused of what could have we done that could have killed her and they all wanted to know of the story and the memory was flashing back as Mavis was telling them the story.

(Flashback) Mavis and I were sitting on the ground, watching the stars and looking as they shine so bright just like her emerald eyes full of life. I looked at her, then back to the stars trying to find the zodiac constellations before she did but no luck was with me.

"I found Pisces!" Mavis said doing her happy dance because she was the first one to find a constellation, I just sighed at defeat. She sat down next to me and was looking for more zodiac signs in the sky, next thing I knew she fell asleep on my lap. I gave a soft smile and stroking her hair gently again and again. I was too tired to take her back so I made her a little bed and placed her down gently.

I kissed her forehead gently and quietly said, "I love you" because I knew that I could never show my affection to her no matter what. Little did I know that she wasn't fully asleep and heard what I said, she was going to do something tomorrow. I layed down on a tree next her bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next day when I woke up she woke up, we both gave out a yawn and smiled, we were happy that we were together. She got up just to sit down next to me and we both faced each other, both smiling a bright grin on our faces.  
She started to lean in and close her eyes, I knew what she was going to do and I didn't stop her, instead I leaned in as well and close my eyes. Our lips touched and her lips felt warm for a moment but the next they felt icy cold. Her once emerald eyes are now gray and the life that filled them was now filled with death. I killed Mavis, the only person in the world that I ever have loved. (End Flashback)

Their jaws dropped to the ground as they heard the flashback, me and Mavis loved each other but I killed her. I never wanted to love someone like that again, I wanted to destroy the world for hating me, for never letting me have a normal life with people I love.

Then I suddenly felt pain in my chest, then arms, then legs, then mostly in my entire body I felt pain, like I was dying.

"ZEREF!" Mavis called running for me as her guildmates did as well, I looked around me and saw a bloody red substance and I knew it was blood. I was dying, I could feel wet-ish stuff fall onto my robe and I knew it was Mavis's tears as she watched me die.

"Always take care of your friends, once they are gone you will want them back more than anything in the world" I said as I caught my last glimpse of the world, of Mavis that I would be seeing.

"I love you Mavis Vermillion" Were my last words then the vision of death went into my mind and never came out.


End file.
